


Toxic

by jesspurt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Jealousy, M/M, Open Relationships, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7899541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesspurt/pseuds/jesspurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas have been best friends for nearly twenty years, they know everything about each other. Cas has been in a bad relationship for a few years that has always been dubbed as an open relationship. Dean and Cas take advantage of that by being together whenever thay can. It wasn't Deans fault that somewhere down the line he had fallen in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toxic

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Destiel fic and my third fanfic. This is something I am considering making into multiple chapters so please tell me if you would want that.

Dean was awoken by a loud slam from his front door and mumbled ranting, the sound had become a common occurrence in his apartment ever since he gave away his spare key. A spare key is always given to the person you trust the most to help you if there is an emergency or you have locked yourself out. For most people the chosen person would be their parents or partner, yet for Dean he had chosen his best friend. He had known his best friend for nearly twenty years ever since he had stopped bullies from destroying his sandcastle in the sandbox. Ever since Dean had been unofficially the protector of their friendship whilst the other spot was remained for the genius. Dean worked in a mechanic with his adoptive father and enjoyed getting his hands dirty, his best friend however was studying to become an English literature professor. No one quite knew why or even how the two had remained friends, to be honest they didn’t know either but it just felt right. Groaning Dean opened his eyes to the early morning sunlight, it was early for his day off but he knew he would not get any sleep without checking on him. Swinging his legs off the bed, he stretched and felt all his muscles wake up. Dean smiled at the sight as he walked into his sitting room, his dork of a best friend was lying on his back on the couch holding a pillow above his head and ranted to it.  
“Cas, what do I owe pleasure”  
A grumble was the only response Dean was given, instead of lingering to stare at the man he walked to the kitchen and pulled down two mugs to prepare some coffee that he knew he would need if he was going to deal with Cas. His mind had drifted as he started to ponder all the possible reasons Cas was bugging him at eight in the morning on his day off. He was brought back as two arms snaked around his waist and a head placed on his shoulder, the familiar smell of nature clogged his nose as he inhaled deeply. The smell had been categorized in his mind as home. The coffee was made and Dean took a large swig to wake him up, the other mug was left untouched on the counter as the duo remained still.  
“Love you Dean” the words were murmured into his neck with breath skating over his skin raising goose bumps.  
“Love you too Cas. Now tell me what’s wrong”  
Taking hold of the other cup Dean waddled over to the couch with Cas still attached to him, he placed the mug down and slowly removed Cas’ arms. The taller man sat down and pulled his miserable friend down to lie on him in a form a comfort. They sat in comfortable silence both drinking their warm coffee whilst Dean rubbed Cas’ arm affectionately. This happened at least once a week, making Dean an expert in what to do in these situations.  
Step one was to give him something to do, in this case it was giving him coffee so that he would concentrate on drinking it. Step two was to accept any physical contact that was offered whether it be a hug, cuddling in bed or his arms around Deans waist. Step three was to make Cas know that he was safe by expressing his love. Step four was to make him comfortable so that he was calm, then when he expressed what was wrong he would do it with a relaxed mind. The next step was to give the dark haired man time in silence to give him his own opportunity to reveal what had upset him.  
“It was Crowley” the words were quiet and Dean would have needed them repeated if he hadn’t been expecting them.  
“Shocker”  
“Dean” his name was accompanied with a glare and frown.  
“Right, sorry”  
“He told me to meet him last night, so that he could say he was sorry about last time. You know when he yelled at us at the roadhouse calling me a whore, even though he was the one that insisted on an open relationship. So anyway I go to his expecting an apology and he’s there kissing some girl, he pulls away and just smirks at me. I could smell the drugs in the air so I knew he was high, which I know he promised to quit. I storm out- like really storm out, slam the door and kicked his car. Dean I kicked it so hard the alarm went off. I go home not wanting to walk all the way here and sleep, no crying. No really I didn’t cry. This morning he rings, he starts saying sorry for last night about how he just wants to get his own back. He then starts ranting about how he knows that me and you are shagging, I tell him to mind his own business and then…”  
“That’s when the insults started”  
Dean knew that Crowley was a jerk, he had been as long as Dean had known him yet somehow he had gotten his claws into Cas. Cas was easy to manipulate and easier to break making him a perfect target for Crowleys toxic life. Sighing, he drew Cas closer to him and felt the tears fall on his leg, he may not have cried last night but Crowley had still made sure to make the guy cry the next day. As much as he wanted to start his lecture on how he should dump Crowley, Dean knew that it was pointless after attempting it for one and a half years. The situation had become so frequent that Dean knew what came next, and as much as he knew it was wrong he couldn’t say no. Technically it was Crowley that demanded an open relationship and technically it was Sam that joked that they had sexual tension and technically it was always Cas that made the first move. Soft lips pressed to Deans in a soft kiss as he was pushed to lie down whilst Cas straddled him.  
Technically it was deans fault that he had fallen in love with his best friend

**Author's Note:**

> ……………………………….  
> Please review, fav and follow. Would this be something you would want more chapters from?  
> Hope you enjoyed 


End file.
